Scars of My Heart
by weatheredtome
Summary: Set after the 3rd tournament, Hwoarang finds his rival’s love interest is left alone and broken. Will he deepen her wounds or help her pick up the pieces? - HIATUS
1. Reminiscence of a Love Since Passed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Tekken series.

Chapter 1 – Reminiscence of a Love Since Passed

Xiaoyu drew a worried sigh, sitting on the park bench that she and Jin used to pass on the way home from school. She searched high and low for him ever since the last King of Iron Fist Tournament. _'Why did you leave? Things were finally going well. And now this…'_ she wiped a tear from her eyes and tightly balled her fists 'If you didn't really love me then you shouldn't have-' her mind drifted to the day before the tournament.

"So, why did you enter the tournament? I already told I don't want you to." Jin took Xiaoyu's books as they left school.

"Because you entered it, I want to be there with you." Xiaoyu smiled.

"You do know that there have been many accidental fatalities. I know you're a good fighter but your style is mostly self-defense. You'll be up against men that are bigger than me, and they won't be going easy on you."

"I can handle myself just fine." She huffed.

"Come on, Xiao, I can hold you down with both arms pinned behind my back." He smirked.

"Grr." She punched him and childishly ran off.

"Xiaoyu!" he felt bad for making her angry. But he knew if he wasn't blunt with her, she wouldn't understand. He jogged after her.

He found her sitting on the park bench. She wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Xiao…"

"-I don't want you to go." She admitted as more tears spilled over.

He hated it when he made her cry; even though he knew it wasn't hard to do. Now he felt like a jerk "Don't cry, Xiao. I'm sorry."

"Then let me come too. You're my best friend here." She wrapped her arms around his broad chest.

He patted the top of her head "I know. I'm just worried that you'll get hurt. I love ya, Xiao."

Her heart fluttered "Really?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think I put up with you?" he kissed her forehead.

"Let's go." She jumped up pulling him with her.

They walked passed her grandfather's home "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Xiaoyu beamed.

She stopped in front of his apartment complex. Jin scratched his head "Okay, now I'm really perplexed. What are we doing here?"

"We'll treat today as if it were the last day we will see each other."

Jin's face turned a slight shade of pink as she dragged him inside.

She ran straight to the DVDs. She searched for about a minute before she pulled on off the shelf.

Jin sat on his couch "What'd you pick?"

"I didn't have much to choose from, just a whole bunch of scary movies..."

He looked over her shoulder; she put the disc in the tray.

Halfway through the movie, they were entangled in each other. Xiaoyu was half-asleep when Jin gently shook her "Wake up, Xiao."

"Mm?" she rolled over, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"The sun just went down. Your grandfather will be worried about you."

"I don't want to go. I want to stay." She whispered.

Jin smiled and picked her up. He carried her too his room and laid her down. She tightened her grip on him so he wouldn't let her go. "Don't leave me."

He laughed "What do you mean?"

"I have this horrible feeling that I'm going to lose you."

"Don't be stupid. I'm always going to be here with you."

"Promise?" she held up her pinky.

"Promise." He locked his pinky with hers.

She shyly gave him a peck on the lips. She liked it, so she gave him another one. He kissed her back, running his hands over her small frame. She straddled him, taking off her top.

Xiaoyu shook her head as the heartache welled up in her chest. _'That was the dumbest idea ever.'_

She stood up, deciding to give up her search for the day.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" a strangely familiar voice said.

She looked up. She did recognize him, he was a contender in the tournament, and he saved her from being killed by Ogre "Hwoarang?"

"Yeah. You're Kazama's girlfriend, Ling, right? I'm lookin' for him."

Xiaoyu swallowed hard "That make two of us."

He grimaced "When was the last time you saw him?"

"The day of the tournament." Her voice was small.

He could tell she didn't want to talk about it, he quickly changed the subject "You look better now, by the way."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hwoarang. I forgot to thank you for saving me."

"Leaving people to die isn't really my thing."

Xiaoyu interrupted him "You want to find Jin, don't you?"

"Yeah, but not for the same reason as you." He shrugged.

"I can't keep looking alone."

"And?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"I need help. You want to find him too so let's look together."

"I'll think about it. You go to school at Mishima High, right?"

She raised her eyebrow "Yeah. Why?"

"If I decide to help you, I'll meet you at your school after you're out."

Xiaoyu entered her grandfather's house. When she was a child, she spent summers here. But she came to live with him a little over a year ago. Her parent's business in China was going international, which meant they would be traveling all the time.

"Is that you, Xiao-Ziao?" Wang into the common room.

"Hey, Grandpa." She sighed.

"I made your favorite for dinner. Dumplings!" he grinned.

"I'm not hungry."

The day after the tournament, he found out she was in the hospital and in critical condition. When she first came home, he tried to ground her for disappearing for two days. He gave up only after half a day. He knew how much that boy meant to her, so he didn't bother trying to punish her further. It didn't look like it fazed her anyway, someone could tell her the world was ending tomorrow and she wouldn't have cared.

She slowly climbed the stairs "G'night, grandpa."

So that's the first chapter alright. I hope I got all their personalities accurately. Okay, I'll probably mention this in the later chapters but just in case I don't, I'll go over it real quick:

What happens in the story is a little different from the actual game, but I'm trying to follow it as closely as I'm able. Anyway, Xiaoyu ends up cutting straight to Ogre and gets her but kicked, Hwoarang saved her by killing the beast. But gets brutalized by True Ogre, though none of the two knows it, Jin saves both of them from dying. And then he disappears and all.


	2. Unusual Situation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything having to do with the Tekken series.

Chapter 2 – Unusual Situation

Xiaoyu waited outside her school for over an hour, waiting on him. 'Jerk.' Tears welled in her eyes. She walked to a pay phone "Hey, grandpa, yeah, I'm gonna be a little late. No, no, I'm fine. Okay, love you too. Bye." She drew a heavy sigh. Xiaoyu walked to Jin's apartment complex, she knew the door would be locked, but she turned the knob anyway. Her eyes grew wide, tears forming at the corners. She let go of the knob and the door creaked open. She cautiously stepped inside, there was rustling coming from the bedroom… Then it suddenly fell silent_ 'That's definitely not Jin.' _She thought to herself. She crept slowly to the bedroom door, there wasn't anyone in there so she stepped inside. She was suddenly thrown onto the bed, she was confused at first but then realized Hwoarang was on top of her, with his fist raised.

"Damn. It's just you." He grumbled, standing to his feet.

Xiaoyu's heart was pounding in her throat "You jerk! What-"

"Look, I didn't know it was you."

She came to her senses "Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!" She repeated while punching him "You scared me!"

Hwoarang put his hands up a shield, but looked like he was being tickled, rather than punched "Chill out, kid."

She didn't respond, she just kept hitting him. Harder and harder, all she wanted to do was hurt him once.

He backed himself against a wall "Seriously, I _will_ hurt you."

She swung her fist as hard as she could, nailing him in the jaw.

He merely squinted, then pushed her against the wall. He tightly grabbed her by her wrists and held them above her head. She kicked and wriggled to try to escape him, but he wouldn't let go. He pressed his body flush again hers leaning his head towards hers and whispering, "I told you to stop." He squeezed her wrists, causing her to grimace. "Now," he lowered her arms to her sides, his fingertips brushed against her thighs. Xiaoyu felt a dull tingling feeling inside of her and she quickly averted her eyes. "What's it gonna be, Ling?" his voice was low and smooth. He pushed himself away from the wall.

Xiaoyu tugged at her skirt, making sure it wasn't exposing her underwear. "You're an asshole, you know that?" she rubbed the red marks on her wrists.

"You know, a schoolgirl like you talkin' dirty is really sexy." He darkly grinned.

Xiaoyu glared "I wasn't talking dirty."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He leaned back towards her ear "You'd have to say 'fuck', but I don't know… That might not be a good word for me to hear right now."

She could feel the heat from his every word, her face flushed. He lightly brushed his lips against hers, her face turned bright red. It reminded her of her first kiss with Jin, if only the jerk standing in front of her was Jin. She'd press her lips gently against his, then slightly opening her mouth to taste him. He would deepen the kiss; holding the back of her back head gently as if she was a porcelain doll, tenderly running his fingertips over her skin.

The front door suddenly swung open. Xiaoyu snapped out of it, she was entangled in Hwoarang. She jumped back, wiping off her mouth. They both heard rifles cock, Xiaoyu jumped right back into his arms. He pulled her into the closet with him. They crawled in the corner; she was in his lap, her chest practically in his face. It was a long closet, though still somewhat small. Xiaoyu pushed some long clothes in front of them; they were covered in plastic… She figured they were hakamas or something. She tried to reposition herself on top of him, she was practically straddling him and she could feel him under his jeans. He seemed to be completely oblivious to it, he was concentrating on the noise from the other room. She lifted her leg up a little to move, he pulled her back down and covered her mouth. It was then that he noticed, she'd been sitting there so long he was able to feel the heat she generated. He was becoming hard; he tried lifting her up so she wouldn't feel. His hand slipped in his hurry, it slid right between her legs, Xiaoyu's underwear were thin, he could feel so much within that split second; _'Holy shit, she shaves. Oh, god she's wet,-' _he snapped back into reality "Sorry!" he whispered. At this point, they were both immensely frustrated. He pulled her down hard onto him, swirling her hips against his.

Xiaoyu's breath hitched, she didn't know what to do. It felt so good, but it was _him_. _'he's such a jerk!'_ "ugh!" she moaned softly.

He covered her mouth, "Sh, they'll hear us!" he whispered. They heard the bedroom door open,

Xiaoyu almost didn't care; she felt an intense burning feeling that caused her to think of nothing but release. _'I love you, Xiaoyu…_' she heard Jin's voice in the back of her mind. '_Ugh, what am I doing? This is a terrible situation –I'm on top of this guy in the closet of my missing best friend/love and I want dick. What if who's ever in the apartment with us would kill us if they found us…'_ she groped him.

Hwoarang flinched slightly "What the fuck are you doing?!" he whispered.

She entangled her fingers into his hair, pulling slightly "Fuck me. Now."

"Are you crazy?! They're going to find us!" he grabbed her wrists, if they were in any other situation he would have found it immensely hot.

"They might find us anyway, they might kill us."

"How do you know that?"

"Because," she nibbled at his ear "they have guns. They wouldn't have brought them if they didn't have intentions of using them."

"Good point." He closed his eyes when she unzipped his pants.

She slid his boxers down, fully exposing his erection. "Wow, you're really big!"

He sighed "Before you ask, yes, it's real."

Xiaoyu ignored him then slid her panties to the side and positioned the head against her entrance. She slowly began to ease down onto it, the tip barely inside.

Hwoarang grinned malevolently then thrust his entirety into her.

She inhaled through her teeth, the pulsating pain mixed pleasure was almost enough to send her over the edge right there. "Ugh, bastard."

"You have no idea." He wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other on her shoulder then simultaneously pulled her down onto his thrust.

Her body automatically tried to shoot upward into an arch, but Hwoarang's grip restricted her movement. He began to move slowly. "Hwoarang…" she moaned.

"Yes?" he slowed his movement even further.

She timidly blushed "…faster."

He smiled ear to ear hearing her say that. "How much do you want it?"

"Ugh," she gasped, "stop fucking with me."

"Stop?" he halted his movement.

"No-" she gasped in protest.

He put his hands behind his head "I really don't get you," he sadistically grinned "you'll have to show me what you want."

She glared at him but didn't waste any more time, she started off swiftly. "Nnn-" she moaned, entangling her fingers into his red hair.

He groaned and grabbed firm hold of her hips, helping her form a rhythm. Within minutes both were dripping in sweat. He pulled her shirt and vest over her head. "You don't wear a bra either?" he cupped his hands over her breasts, and roughly pressed his lips to hers. She practically tore off the black undershirt he had on and ran her hands up and down his perfectly sculpted chest.

'_Xiaoyu, I love you.'_ Thoughts of Jin entered her mind again, _'I love you too, Jin!'_ she achieved climax and slumped against Hwoarang, murmuring "Jin."

It's not cheating since Jin left, right? Xiaoyu is slowly starting to cuss more frequently. Most likely because Hwoarang makes her feel more like she's a bad girl .


	3. Reconciling the Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Tekken series.

Chapter 3 - Reconciling The Moment

Xiaoyu woke up in Jin's bed. She rolled over, hazily looking around. Hwoarang was searching the room. "What am I doing here?"

"Don't ask me, you're the one that came to this shithole." Hwoarang sharply retorted.

"I know that, you jerk. I mean in Jin's bed." She rubbed her eyes, trying to shake loose of the haze.

"You fell asleep while were hiding. Oh yeah, I think those people were from Mishima Corp."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Heihachi was with them." He glared to himself.

"I wonder why he'd come all the way here." She looked at Hwoarang and noticed he was only wearing boxers. "What are you doing?"

"None of your business." He dumped a shoebox of papers on the floor and sifted through them.

"You're _still_ an asshole?" she glared "It must be in your bloodline. Anyway, I was talking about your clothes."

He stood up straight, looking irritated "First off; I am an asshole, and I'm proud of it. Second, I don't know if it's in my blood or not. Lastly, you fucked up my shirt and came on my jeans. I'm washing them. Are you done questioning me yet?" he looked back down at the scattered mess he'd made.

Xiaoyu seized one the pillows from the bed and threw it in his face, knocking him off balance.

'_Bitch.'_ He thought to himself.

Xiaoyu huffed, glancing at the clock "Oh my god! Grandpa is going be so mad at me! She grabbed her shirts and started slipping them over her head. The opening at the top of her shirts got caught on her pigtails, she flailed her arms erratically. Hwoarang yanked the bottom of her shirt, pulling it down over her head. Xiaoyu gasped for air, "umm.. Thanks. I'm sorry and all… so listen, I'm gonna get grounded if I don't get home soon. So could you drop me off?"

"You only get one free ride, I'm not a taxi." He cocked his head.

Xiaoyu blushed "Shut up, you jerk! If I didn't think I was gonna die, that wouldn't have happened!"

"Whatever. I just did it so when Kazama gets back, I can at least piss him off. You're really not worth getting steamed over but I'll give it a try anyway."

Xiaoyu was flabbergasted, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned around and ran out the door.

'_If she wasn't Kazama's girl, I'd actually feel bad about making her cry._' He thought, then shrugged "Nyah."

Xiaoyu sniffled wiping tears from her eyes as she walked into the house. She walked all the way up to her room, took a deep breath "I'm home!" she slammed her door. She slid down against it, curling her arms around her legs and bawled.

Her days went by slowly. After school she'd been going straight home.

It was raining outside, she opened her umbrella and headed off.

"I think I found him."

Xiaoyu ignored him.

"Hey, Ling,-"

"I have nothing to say to you." She barely managed to keep her voice even.

"Don't ya want find your precious boytoy?" he touch her arm in an attempt to make her stop.

"Jin and I were never together to begin with! We were just friends!" tears broke free halfway through her sentence.

"You loved him and all that shit, right?" he shrugged.

"Yes!" she screamed at him "But He never showed the same kind of interest in me! When he finally did, he disappeared!" Her umbrella and bookbag hit the ground, she buried her face in her hands and whispered "…Why can't you just leave me alone…"

'_Shit, I really did upset her.' _He patted her shoulders awkwardly "I'm sorry, Ling. I, uh, fuck man." He hugged her. No matter how rude he was on the outside, he always full of regret on the inside. And it got the best of him this time. She Really didn't deserve to get hurt like that. He knew he shouldn't have just assumed they were 'together'.

Xiaoyu struggled at first, until he placed his hand behind her head and rubbed her back "Shh," he whispered.

Xiaoyu tangled her fingers into his wet, messy hair "Why are you doing this?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I don't exactly know if I can stand you or not, but we both want to find Kazama."

"You're weird." She murmured.

"Why?"

"You're always exacerbating things and then you do something like this."

He thought for a moment "Eh, thanks??"

Xiaoyu opened her mouth for a moment and paused "…Do you even know what exacerbate means?"

He paused again "Not a clue."

They both laughed, she wiped some of her tears away "It means that you're always making things worse."

"Oh, well, yeah. I told you; I'm an asshole." He felt her smile against his chest

"I know… So, what were you saying earlier?"

"Jin's last location was Osaka."

"What, really? How do you know?"

"I just know. Now are we gonna go get him, or what?"

"I can't go to Osaka, it's too far away." She pushed away from him.

He grimaced "Why?"

"A; I'm already grounded. B; it'll get worse if I disappear."

"Fine, I guess I'll see you in a few days." He mounted his bike "Did you want a ride home?"

Xiaoyu raised her eyebrow "I guess so? What's with you all of the sudden?"

"You'd better just take advantage of my good mood. It won't last long."

She grabbed her bookbag and umbrella "Can you drive slow?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to keep my umbrella open." She struggled onto the bike.

"That's retarded. You're already wet."

She sighed "Fine. I just didn't want to get sick."

The drive to her house was a silent one. "So I guess I'll just find you when I get back."

Xiaoyu climbed off the bike. "Are you sure you want to go?"

He flashed a striking smile to go along a sloppy, yet super-sexy, salute "I'll be back."

"Promise?" she held out her pinkie, worry plain on her face.

"Ooh," he said sardonically "the sacred pinkie-swear." He wrapped his pinkie with hers.

Several days passed by, she was a little worried. "I wonder if they got into a fight?" put her pencil down, she knew she'd never get her homework done with such a heavy burden on her mind. She suddenly heard tapping at her window.

Hwoarang crawled through the window as soon as she opened the curtains.

Xiaoyu gasped "What are you doing in here? Are you crazy?"

"No. I'm not just gonna knock on your door, I might give your grandfather a heart attack." He joked.

She ignored him "What happened?"

"He wasn't there, apparently he disappeared again right before I got there." He grimaced.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, hungry?" he changed the subject.

"Not particularly. I kinda wanted some ice cream though."

"Alright, lets go." He grabbed her arm towards the window.

"I am not going out the window. Plus I have to tell grandpa I'm leaving."

"Hi," she said to the employee behind the counter "can I have… a large cup of vanilla ice cream, with bananas, cherries, whip cream, sprinkles, gummy bears and chocolate syrup?"

"You sure know how to ruin a perfectly good treat." He joked.

"I can't help that I have an extravagant taste." She smiled.

"And for you, sir?" the girl asked

"Small chocolate." He glanced at Xiaoyu then back at the girl "Plain."

They sat down at a bench "So what was that comment, the one you made in the closet, about?"

He pulled the spoon out of his mouth "Which one?"

"The one about me not wearing a bra?"

He thought for a moment "Oh that, it was kinda random… I didn't expect that I guess. I mean, the only women I've ever met that didn't wear bras were whores. And you just down fit that profile."

"If you haven't noticed, I've got small boobs. I don't need to wear one really."

He sighed, as if he wasn't listening. "Ling, I'm sorry about what I said in Kazama's apartment."

Xiaoyu looked puzzled "What?"

"…Actually, let's just change the subject. I don't wanna exassermate… ah, fuck it. I don't wanna piss you off again."

"You're forgiven…For all the times you've made me cry. This totally makes up for it." She smiled, using her spoon to point to the ice cream.

"That was easy. Now I know what to do the next time I fuck up."

"Hwoarang, don't push it."

They both laughed. Hwoarang down all his ice cream in one bite "Ow, fuck."

"Brain freeze?"

"Yeah." He rubbed his temples.

Xiaoyu giggled "That's not gonna work, silly." She leaned over the table and stuck her fingers in his mouth, putting pressure on the roof of it "Better?"

"You know," his voice was muffled by her fingers "I could bite your hand off right now."

"Oh come on, stop being a 'tard. Does it feel better or not?"

"Well, yeah, it does."

She sat back on her side of the table, looking down at her ice cream, "What… brings you to Japan?"

"There's nothing left for me in Korea." He said aloofly.

"Does your family live here with you?"

"Don't have any."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Do you even have a real name?"

"Yeah."

Xiaoyu laid her head on her hands "What is it?"

He looked down, "Haneul."

"What's wrong with that?"

He shrugged "Nothin'."

"What's it mean?"

"I donno."

"Don't bullshit me, you liar."

"Heaven and sky. It's gay."

"Oh, so it's better than 'Blood talon'?" She kicked his foot playfully.

He tried to smile but it came out looking awkward.

"Do you have a last name?"

"Yeah, but it's even worse."

She rolled her eyes "Oh no, what could possibly be worse than Haneul?"

He rolled his eyes mocking her, smirking and pulled out his motorcycle license to show it to her.

The read it carefully, glancing back and forth between him in the license "What kind of name is Smith?"

"American."

"Is that the name you were born with?"

"My birth certificate says so." He shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down.

"What?"

"You don't look any bit American." She toyed with cherry in her mouth.

He looked down at himself.

She followed his line of sight, and nearly choked on the fruit "Oh, that's what you meant!"

"Yep, one hundred percent natural." He proudly stated.

She nodded "You know, my given name means-"

"Yeah, I already know. I also know what Ling means."

"What then?"

"Bell chimes."

She cutely scrunched up her nose, sticking out her tongue.

'_Man, she's sweet, funny, and pretty. I don't understand why the hell Kazama would give something like this up.'_

They pulled up in front of Xiaoyu's house "Thanks for hanging out with me, Hwoar- HANEUL." She teased. "But really, I did have a lot of fun. It's been months since I've done anything other than homework."

"No prob. I can pick you up from school tomorrow, if ya want." He said aloofly.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night!" she flashed a sweet smile and waved goodbye.

Hwoarang waved back and sped off on his motorcycle.

I think I didn't do a very good job on this one, mostly because Hwoarang's personality did a complete 180 in this one chapter. Oh yeah, um… I hope none of y'all are mad at me for mauling Hwoarang. I mean he is kind of a mystery man and all. His whole name thing, I looked names for almost an hour trying to find the perfect name. I wanted it to be something that a guy like Hwoarang would hate, to make him give himself the Blood Talon nickname. And as far as his last name goes, and the fact that I made half American is because I think Hwoarang looks just like Brent Smith of Shinedown (during the release of their Leave a Whisper CD). A good plus to their similarities is would be the fact that they both dye their hair an unnaturally shade of red. Oh, and it's the same length. And as for Xiaoyu, I figured she'd be a whole like Shuichi Shindo of Gravitation, you look at her wrong and she'll start bawling. Oh yeah, and final note, I promise, I know that Japanese people probably don't eat their ice cream like that but that's close enough to my super-special sundaes I make as a kid (I miss those things).


	4. This Was Supposed to be Fun

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything having to do with the Tekken series.

Chapter 4: This Was Supposed to be Fun

They pulled up to a crowded back ally "Hwoarang, I don't think I should be here." She looked at all the hulking people.

"Whatcha mean?" he tucked his keys in his pocket.

Xiaoyu stood on her tippy toes and whispered, "They're scary."

He chuckled slightly "You'll be okay."

She clung on tightly to his undershirt as they wove through the crowd. "Hey, Kane," he said to a shady-looking man "put me up next."

The man nodded "We've got you a new dog to play with! He'll go first."

"Aw, come on, man… You know I hate fighting new people. All the old dudes could actually block some of my attacks."

"Yeah, well. No one else wanted to fight you today. The new guy wants to, though, 'said he could knock you out in one punch."

Hwoarang burst out laughing, "Okay, okay. Bring him on then. This'll be funny."

Kane looked at Xiaoyu "New kind of wager?"

"Nope. She's with me." Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders, trying to get her attention. To no avail, she stared into the middle of the fighting ring where two men were practically beating each other to death with two-by-fours.

Kane raised an eyebrow, then shook his head.

They walked into the edge of the ring, then he stepped to the middle by himself.

A younger boy beside Xiaoyu tapped her on the shoulder "You really know Hwoarang?"

She smiled nervously, "Yeah, briefly."

"Wow, that's cool! He's so awesome! He's fought hundreds of fights –maybe even a thousand- and he's only lost one time."

"…Who beat him?" she asked hesitantly, thinking she already knew the answer.

"I can't remember his name, but he wore the same kind of uniform you do. Mishima High?" he asked.

"Yeah." She nervously brought her hands together_. 'No wonder Hwoarang doesn't like Jin. Though it's only one fight, it probably hurt his pride really bad.'_

The kid nudged Xiaoyu "Here," he handed her a beer "everybody gets free drinks."

Xiaoyu tried to hand it back "No thanks, I don't drink."

"When in Rome, do like the Romans do. It's the only reason I don't kicked out."

Xiaoyu grimaced as she took a sip "Ugh, it's disgusting."

The crowd suddenly started cheering as the fight begun. The ref quieted the crowd "Over here," he announced to the crowd "We have the challenger, Takashi, hailing from Osaka! And over here, we have our champion, the Blood Talon, Hwoarang! Before we begin the fight, both of you are required to empty your pockets to make sure neither of you have weapons on you."

"Ling!" Hwoarang shouted.

She looked at him.

He tossed his keys to her and readied himself to completely annihilate his opponent.

"You ready to lose your 24-0 record?" Takashi taunted.

Hwoarang laughed "24-0 isn't my best, it's actually 97-0. So all together I'm at 121 wins and 1 loss." He flashed a cocky smirk "You know, since you're so confident that you'll beat me, I'll let you have your one punch."

The guy gulped and swung as hard as he could.

Hwoarang didn't even flinch. He punch him square in the nose, then walked out of the ring "Anyone else who wants to go against me next better be able to fight better than that guy."

Xiaoyu jumped on him "You're great! You know that?"

He quirked an eyebrow "Are you drunk?"

"No, no, nooooo. I just had this one and, well, I don't feel a thing!" She giggled.

Takashi finally recovered, wiping blood from his nose "Who's next?"

Hwoarang rolled his eyes "He's gonna try to gain back his pride. Pathetic."

Xiaoyu shoved her drink and his keys back to him "I'm next!"

Hwoarang grabbed her by the wrist "No, you're not."

Kane put his hand Hwoarang's shoulder "You know the rules." Then he pulled her into the middle of the ring "What's your name, kid?"

"Ling Xiaoyu."

"Okay, well, since you heard that announcement earlier, you know you gotta take that shit off." He tapped one of her bracelets.

She pouted but obeyed and tossed her bracelets to Hwoarang.

Kane stepped out of the center and shouted "Fight!"

Xiaoyu started things off with her "Dark and Stormy" mini-combo.

Takashi was only able to block the first punch, and soon became angered "You little bitch…" he raised his fist and charged her.

Xiaoyu dropped to her hands and tripped him. She performed a few backward cartwheels and placed her hands on her hips after landing on her feet "Ha! Still haven't hit me yet!"

The crowd cheered when Takashi sloppily rose to his feet. He let out a slight growl of frustration, wiping blood from his nose again.

"You know, mister? This is the most fun I've had in a while." She smiled cheerfully, having her hand.

He charged her at full speed, snapping his teeth and snarling like a rabid animal.

She simply flipped over him to dodge him and grabbed his right leg. Using her foot and a little momentum successfully made him spin uncontrollably in the air.

He fell with a hard crash at the feet of a few members of the crowd, showing no sign of moving.

Xiaoyu spun around on her heel and took a quick bow while Kane announced her as the winner.

". . . I'm. . . not . . .losing. . ." Takashi angrily mumbled to himself.

Hwoarang glanced from Xiaoyu's proud gaze down to the hemorrhaging mess of a man laying on the cement. He saw Takashi reach into the crowd, he squinted his eyes to see what he was up to.

Takashi grasped a bloodied two-by-four nearby and forced himself off the ground "TO A LITTLE BITCH!"

"Ling!" Hwoarang yelled to her and dashed towards her from across the ring.

Xiaoyu turned around halfway through Takashi's swing, but didn't have enough time to do anything else. She let out a sharp shriek when the weapon connected with her body and she went flying backwards three feet. She became disoriented; she wiped hair from her eyes as she attempted to shake off the blow.

Takashi raised the two-by-four above his head, and swung straight down in one fluid motioned.

Hwoarang grabbed it halfway through the swing, the muscles in his arms straining against Takashi's entire weight being pushed on the large piece of wood. "Arghhh!" he forced Takashi's weapon against him, sending the enraged man flying backwards. "You think that was fair?! You could've killed her, you mother fucker!" he yelled as he broke the two-by-four over his knee. And threw the pieces to his sides and commenced to pound Takashi's face.

Kane ran to him and broke Hwoarang away from the Takashi-mush that Hwoarang pounded into the ground "You're gonna end up killing him, dude, stop!"

Hwoarang popped his knuckles, briefly glared at his friend and retreated to Xiaoyu's side, kneeling beside her "I'm so sorry, Ling- You were right," he carefully wrapped his arms around her "I shouldn't have brought you here." He shook his head in agreement with his spoken words.

Xiaoyu was still obviously dizzy "I'm fine," she gasped, using Hwoarang's arms to pull herself up "I just need to catch my breath."

"Can you walk okay?" he helped her to her feet. As soon as he let go she started sinking back to the ground. He scooped her into his arms.

"Lemme go-" She squirmed out of his grip.

"No, you're hurt. You need help-" he interrupted him.

She stood on her own, wobbling slightly "Shut up! You're just like Jin! Neither of you think I can't handle myself! I told you I'm fine, I won the stupid fight!" she stumbled, "This is nothing, okay?!"

Hwoarang held her up, shaking his head in disbelief "Kane… hold on to my cash for me, okay? I've gotta get her out of here."

Kane slowly nodded, half-expecting Hwoarang to show some form of anger, hatred or anything. He knew who Jin was, he remembered announcing him the winner the day Hwoarang lost.

Hwoarang sat her in front of him on his motorcycle, keeping his left arm wrapped tightly around her. The bike roared to life and they were off.

At the stoplights, Hwoarang could hear her mumble incohearant words. His eyebrows knitted briefly as he lightly shook her "Stay with me, Xiao." He saw a drop of liquid roll down her face. He gently wiped the tear away _'The only reason she wanted to fight was to defy him. To prove she's just as powerful as us. How could anyone try to make someone feel to belittled? That's wrong…'_

Yep, so Xiaoyu gets mauled trying to prove she was a good fighter even though Jin wasn't around to see it. I wanted extend Xiaoyu's fight with Takashi but the chapter was already getting so long I figured people might just skip to the next one. But she'll get more in a later chapter and she'll really kick some ass . Jealously is a powerful thing ;).


	5. Stay

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything having to do with the Tekken series.

Chapter 5: Stay

Xiaoyu grimaced to the unbearably strong scent of ammonium carbonate; she swiftly shook her head to get away from the smell.

"Finally, I was about to take you to the hospital. You've been out for a while… I thought you had a concussion."

She ignored him at first, "What the fuck was that stench?"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement, happy to see she was okay "Smelling salts. You weren't responding when I talked to you or even when I shook you." He scratched the back of his head "You really had me going there for a minute."

Xiaoyu looked around the room for a moment; her surroundings were unfamiliar "Where are we?"

"Welcome to my shithole apartment." He grinned.

She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her front "Ugh, I feel like I got hit with a brick wall."

"You practically did." He sat on the very edge of the bed, removing her hands "Lemme see, really quick."

Xiaoyu struggled out of his grip "I'm fine! I don't bruise easy."

He shook his head, and lifted her shirt halfway. "Shit…"

"What?" she saw the worried look flash across his face.

"It's bad. Does this hurt?" he touched her skin as absolutely soft as he was able.

She grimaced as if he had dug his finger into her skin and she gasped "Yeah."

She held her breath for a moment "Ugh, I feel sick and dizzy…"

"I think you do have a concussion, you need to go to the hospital now." He got off the bed.

"No, no, no, no!" she repeated inhumanly fast "If I go to the hospital, they'll call grandpa. I'll be in so much trouble!"

"How do you know?"

"Something similar like this happened when I had to go to the hospital after the last tournament, they called grandpa and that's how he found out!" she unknowingly started slipping backwards from dizziness.

Hwoarang shook his head "You really don't look good."

She grasped his hand "Please don't."

"Okay, just don't go to sleep." He tried to pull away from her.

"Stay? Talk to me, anything." She begged.

He hesitantly sat back down on the bed beside her "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to hear you talk. Tell me about your childhood." He gripped his hand.

He smirked "I told you I'm an orphan. My childhood wasn't pretty."

"I know. I need to hear your voice."

His heart slightly tightened in his chest, he stroked her hand with his thumb "…Okay."

"Ling," he got no response "Ling… –Xiaoyu!"

She took a deep breath, looked at him hazily "…Yeah?"

"Holy shit, you scared the hell out of me!" he exhaled unsteadily "You fell asleep and your breathing slowed too much." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." she said guiltily.

"Try not to give me a heart attack, okay?" he swept her bangs out of her paled face.

Her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face into his chest.

His callus fingers rubbed at the back of her neck comfortingly, while his right hand toyed with the back of her shirt almost like a nervous habit. He buried his head between her face and shoulder, not knowing what to say.

"I don't mean to be such a burden. . ." she whispered.

He shook his head "You're not the burden, Ling. It's that fucking bastard that hurt you."

"It's okay, he just got all hotheaded 'cause he's a sore loser and all." She shrugged it off.

"No, not him… I meant that son-ova-bitch that left you feeling empty inside. There's no excuse for what he's done to you." He gripped her possessively.

Xiaoyu's chocolate brown eyes grew round "Hwoarang?"

He felt tears on his shoulder but didn't say anything. His lips brushed lightly against her neck as he opened his mouth to apologize.

She entangled her fingers in his hair.

"That was out of line, I'm sor-"

"No," she interrupted "I've been waiting for so long for someone to say it. It wasn't enough for me to know it; I had to hear it said."

He smiled against her skin, mumbling "You sound like you feel better."

"I'm just like this when I'm mad. I could be kicking up daisies and you wouldn't be able to tell." She joked.

"Then how do I know I'm not having a conversation with a corpse?" he lifted his head peaking out of the corner of his eye for any kind of expression.

She smiled wide for a moment, giggling a little. "I don't know…"

"Any ways I can find out?" he added, turning his head a little more.

"One." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I still don't think I'm convinced." He said playfully, sliding his hand from the back of her neck across her jaw line and stopping at her cheek, wiping expired tears as he went along.

She inhaled sharply, reacting to the feeling of his rough fingertips brushing against her angelically soft skin "I can't think of anything else though."

"Your face gives you away." He kissed her neck.

Her grip tightened on his hair "Is that so?"

"Mmhm." He worked his way up to her ear.

Her breathing quickened as his hand slowly slid down her neck and explored her body. She pulled her vest over her head, making it easier for her to feel his hands running over the thin fabric of her button-down.

He took advantage of her generosity and ran his fingers over her hardened nipple, a satisfied grin gracing his features. He pinched at it lightly for a moment while his other hand snaked to her front and began to unbutton her top. His kisses worked downward, momentarily pausing at her collarbone and stopping at her breasts.

Xiaoyu breathing became uneven as he seductively slid her shirt down her shoulders, she gripped his shirt and arched her back so far that her head touched a pillow.

He placed a hand on her shoulder as sort of a 'relax' type of gesture. He ran his hand up her skirt almost torturously slow. Once he reached his destination, he moved her panties to the side. Which, of course him being a guy and all, he noted that they were light purple with little pink hearts.

Xiaoyu gasped and writhed as he massaged her clitoris, occasionally letting out quiet moans.

Hwoarang slowly continued his journey southward. He paused once he reached her navel to glace up at her blissful expressions, but once again saw her horribly battered skin. The dark brown line travelled just from under her right rib cage diagonally to her right breast. A darker, almost black, line marked the contact from the piece of wood she'd been hit with. Hwoarang stopped "Ling, I don't think this is a good idea right now."

"What?" she incredulously at him "You have to be joking."

He shook his head "Your bodies too injured, I might hurt you worse."

Despite the amount of pain she was in, Xiaoyu rose to her knees and wrapped her arms around him "I'm alright. Promise."

"You're a bad liar." He ran his hands up and down her sides.

"That's because something else takes up all the rest of my talent." She grinned, pressing her lips against his.

He kissed her back gently.

She swiftly reached into his jeans, and wrapped her petite hands around his erection. Before he could react, she was already stroking him. She unbuttoned his pants, pulling his member out and into view.

He smiled when she coyly blushed when she examined it "What's wrong?"

She giggled and took it all into her mouth.

Hwoarang groaned, leaning his head back.

After about five minutes, Xiaoyu felt that he was getting close enough. She lifted her head, nearly breathless "I thought you'd never be ready." She positioned herself on top of him, her entrance ready to engulf him entirely.

He laid her on her back delicately, as if he thought she might shatter like a porcelain doll. At that point, he finally realized her lower half was now bare. He shot her a brief 'when did this happen?' look and slid his jeans and boxers off at once. He leaned over her carefully to make sure he didn't break her ribs, if they weren't already broken. He pressed his lips against hers and slowly pushed himself inside her.

Xiaoyu's body temporarily locked up and she painfully inhaled through her teeth. "Keep going." She ordered him, after he stopped.

He reluctantly continued and steadily increased pace once he was sure he wasn't still hurting her. Once she was close to her limit, she wrapped her legs around him and he felt her walls tightening around his shaft. He quickened his pace further, the friction felt amazing. They continued to grow closer to their climaxes.

Concussions suck. I've had two. I was hit in the side of the head with an aluminum baseball when I was 10. Then in 2008 (21 years old), while I was on a vacation in Puerto Vallarta, Mexico, my aunt and I were on an ATV and it hit a pothole on a mountain and I lost control of it (Funny I had to be the one driving), it went into a 4-foot ditch (better than off the mountain, right?). I hit my head really hard, a got a massively huge black-and-yellow bruise all over the front of my body, and least of all I had long "claw mark" scratches on my right arm. The people at the hotel said I looked like I got attacked by Freddy Kruger (Nightmare on Elm St). Oh and my aunt sprained her leg.


	6. Prelude to an Unwelcome Recurrence

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything having to do with the Tekken series.

Chapter 6: Prelude to an Unwelcome Recurrence

"_You could've kill her, you mother fucker!" Hwoarang's voice woke me up._

_My eyes squinted open and closed, I could see Hwoarang fighting Takashi. There was so much anger in his voice, his hair was damp from sweat. He landed a high kick to the man's head, causing him to fly back. He takes a quick glance back at me to make sure I'm alright, he looked so tired. _

"_Please, stop fighting! You'll kill each other!" I bawled uncontrollably._

_I hazily tilted my head to the side and peaked as his opponent stood to his feet …my heart skips a beat. The scenery of the street fight has changed, it has melted somewhat but I couldn't concentrate._

_Because the man Hwoarang was fighting… was Jin._

Xiaoyu's POV while she's dreaming. This chapter is really short, but that's because I didn't want to continue too far into to save room for later chapters of her nightmares.


	7. Pleasure, Then Guilt,Then Pleasure Again

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything having to do with the Tekken series.

Chapter 7: Love, then Guilt, then Love Again

Xiaoyu's eyes flung open, and her breathing was sharp.

Hwoarang groaned tiredly, "You okay?"

She looked up at him, and snuggled closer to him in the bed "Mmhmm." She replied unconvincingly, pulling his other arm around her.

He smiled slightly, rubbing her thigh "You're still a bad liar. What was it about?"

It took her three seconds before she responded, "I don't remember. I woke up so suddenly."

He gently kissed her head "Come on, we should be getting you home now."

She nodded, clutching the sheet tightly against her chest as she sat up "Wher-"

"I'll be back." He said, pulling his jeans up and disappeared out the door.

Xiaoyu tapped her chin looking around his plain room, wishing she could remember her dream. Suddenly, she felt a surge of panic drowning her like a tidal wave. She crawled out of bed quickly, unconcerned with the clothing issue and ran to the door. She ran into Hwoarang when she opened it.

Hwoarang nudged her back inside and closed the door behind him "You know, _normal_ people wear clothes in public." He joked, handing her the fresh-out-of-the-dryer uniform.

She grinned, instantly forgetting all of her fears "That was sweet, but you didn't need to-"

He neutrally shrugged, "Yeah well, I did. Get dressed."

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

He smiled and pulled her close "Did the boogieman try to kidnap you?"

She shook her head against his warm, bare chest and mumbled "I just wanted to know where you were." She thumbed at the belt loops of the jeans that clung loosely to his body.

He ran his hands up her arms and stop at her shoulders "Hey,"

She looked up, eyes sparkling innocently.

He kissed her once and went to go change his clothes. After he finished getting dress, he turned around while combing his hair out of his eyes.

Xiaoyu had watched him, speechlessly just standing there at first. "Wow." She muttered, blushing slightly.

"Wow what?" he asked, lacing his boots, and then standing to his feet to take her hands.

She pressed her body against his, touching him through his jeans "This isn't the only thing of yours that's godly."

He laughed, "Thanks, I guess."

"I am so not joking, you're flippin' hot." She blushed, clinging to his fitted white tee shirt and slightly embarrassed of her blatant 'teenie moment'.

He laughed harder and shaking his head and swiped his keys on their way out.

"I can pull up in front of your house." He offered.

"No, that's alright. Grandpa might hear your motorcycle." She climbed off and played with her finger nervously "Um, I had fun today."

He smiled "Other than the heart attacks I suffered," he paused thoughtfully, "I had fun too."

Xiaoyu's felt slight flutters as she hugged him "Goodnight, Haneul."

He kissed her hair "I'll pick you up tomorrow, 'night."

She walked backwards a few steps and waved to him.

He leaned on his handlebars as he watched her run up to her door.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" she locked the door behind her.

He was sitting in the dining room, staring at a cooling dinner.

"Sorry I'm late." She pouted and took a seat across the table from him.

"Xiao, are you alright?" he asked.

Her eyes shot up to him "What do you mean?"

"You're always coming home late, and you seemed more exhausted these days."

She exhaled a heavy sigh, lazily stabbing her food with her chopsticks "School really sucks. …It's just not the same."

Xiaoyu tiredly climbed the stairs and shut her door behind her. She slid down it crossing her arms on top of her knees. It killed her to see how sad she made her grandpa when he thought she was in pain. In reality she was doing pretty well. Other than the fact that she probably had a few cracked ribs and wouldn't be able to wear a bikini for a few weeks. She changed into her nightclothes. She gasped after she realized she left her books at Hwoarang's apartment. She quietly crept downstairs and picked up the phone. "Hey, it's me."

"What's up?" he sounded like he had been asleep.

"Sorry, I know this sounds really stupid, but I left my books at your house and I really need to get my homework done-"

"I'll see you in about ten minutes." He said curtly.

"Here's your big emergency." He climbed through her window, and handed the bookbag to her. Then chuckled to himself, looking at her then at her pink and white panda styled pajamas.

She glared at him, "Thank you, and goodnight again."

"Aw, come one, if you saw me wearing somethin' like that you'd do the same thing." He sat down on her bed, folding his arms behind his head.

Xiaoyu looked at her schedule for Monday and growled "Errgh, I hate math."

"Just carry the one." He grinned widely, motioning for her to come lay down beside her.

"That's not funny, I really suck at it." She pouted, snuggling into the nook of his arm.

"Master Baek showed me some tricks that make it easier if you want help." He closed his eyes.

She closed her eyes too "Don't get too comfortable."

"Do you really want me to crash my pretty little motorcycle?" he joked, yawning slightly.

"Hmn, yeah," she said incoherently "I mean no… I just…"

Yeah, yeah, I know; this chapter was way short and there was no point to it. I really just didn't want to cram a whole bunch of new topics and stuff all into one chapter like I normally do.


	8. The Definition of Exacerbation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything having to do with the Tekken series.

Chapter 8 – The Definition of Exacerbation

A few weeks later, Hwoarang got a random call from Xiaoyu. She asked him to pick her up from school early. She was waiting outside for him when he pulled up. He noticed she looked ill as she came down the stairs.

"You okay, Ling?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to leave."

"Do you want me to take you home?" he started his motorcycle.

She shook her head.

"You look sick though-"

"I'm fine. Just drive."

As soon as he opened the door to his apartment, she made a B-line for the bathroom.

"Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?" he helped her to her feet.

She shoved him off "I'm fine!"

"You're a bad liar, you know that?"

Xiaoyu dropped to her knees and punched the floor "I wish I never came to damn country!" She started crying and whispered "How could he just leave me like this? What do I tell my family now?"

He knelt next to her, placing his hand on her back "Wait, wait, wait, what are you talking about?"

She shook her head "The bastard…"

Xiaoyu woke up a few hours later. She yawned, crawling off his bed "Hwoarang?" He was nowhere in sight so she walked into the main room. He was scrunched up on a broken futon. She nudged him a few times before he rolled over.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I wasn't being nice to you earlier." She sat on the floor beside him.

"Ready to talk about it?" he stretched out on the futon; his legs dangled onto the floor.

"What do I tell them? That I'm going to give birth to a bastard child? That I can't find his dad? What would they say?" she cried uncontrollably.

'_Bastard child??'_ He hugged her.

"Grandpa will probably send me back to China despite the fact my parents are always on the go because of their 'business' And my baby will get taken from me-"

He sat up quickly holding her by her forearms, "I'm not gonna let that happen, okay? We'll tell him together."

"We?" she sniffled.

"Yeah, we'll just say I'm the father. I mean, I know I don't look like much of a dad, but a crappy dad is better than no dad." He tried to lighten the mood a little.

"This is no time to joke."

"I'm not, I swear." He took her hand into his "He's not here to accept responsibility for your baby, but I am."

She was almost speechless, no one had ever shown her so much commitment, though her gut feeling told her that his plan wasn't going to work "You don't even know me very well."

"I can, you don't have to be home for a while. So just tell me everything about you. This'll work. I promise." He encouragingly smiled and held out his pinkie to her.

She smiled through her despair, "Maybe you do know me okay." And locked their pinkies together.

It was fifteen minutes after two a.m., her grandpa was waiting for her at the front door. He stood as still as a statue.

She got off Hwoarang's motorcycle "I'm in trouble. You'd better leave."

Her grandpa crossed his arms "I think not."

Hwoarang took the key out of his bike and quietly said "I obviously wasn't ready for this conversation."

Xiaoyu looked at him with hurt eyes.

"No, no," he tugged on his clothes "I mean I'm not really dressed for this kind of thing."

"…Oh…" she sighed.

"Don't worry." He wrapped his arm around Xiaoyu and they followed Wang in the house.

He turned to them. Xiaoyu knocked Hwoarang's arm off her. "Xiaoyu. I'll let you go first."

She took a deep breath and bowed her head "I ... I don't know what to say."

"Okay then. I'll tell you what I _see_. I see that my precious little grandchild has been associating with a street rat the whole time I thought she was depressed that the only friend she had in this country up and disappeared. I didn't think in two of my lifetimes that you'd ever lie to me… I just don't know what to do with you anymore, Xiaoyu. I should just send you back to your parents."

"Grandpa, please! Just let us explain!" She tugged Hwoarang's hand.

"It's your turn to speak, hoodlum." He grumbled.

Hwoarang glared, this would be the first time, as a young adult, that someone had gotten away with insulting him. He gripped Xiaoyu's hand "Xiaoyu and I are in love."

That statement seemed to infuriate Wang. "Boy,-"

Xiaoyu took a step forward "We got irresponsible. And something unexpected has come up…"

"And we understand in full what we're in for; we spent all day discussing what has to be done."

Wang shook his head "First and foremost, Xiaoyu is only _sixteen_. I am her grandfather and I decide what is best for her."

"Please, grandpa." Xiaoyu started crying.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Shh, I told you I'd see us through this. I need you to be strong for me, okay?"

After hearing him, Wang's expression softened a bit "You really mean well, boy?"

He nodded "Yes, sir. I'll do whatever it takes to be there and provide for this child. Like my parents should have done for me."

Xiaoyu's grandpa drew a heavy sigh, not speaking for several minutes "This is a lot for an old man like me to take in. I'll have to sleep on it…" he walked away.

"Grandpa?" she called after him.

"He can sleep on the couch tonight." He grumbled.

The two exhaled sighs of relief "He should be in a better mood tomorrow." Xiaoyu reassured him.

"Let's hope so." They walked into the TV room and he sat on the couch.

Xiaoyu sat down beside him "Thank you so much. If it weren't for you, my grandpa would have stuck me on a plane right then."

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing you a favor or anything. It's not like as soon as you turn eighteen I'm going to disappear on ya."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and nodded slowly "That's really not fair to you, you know. I thought you didn't want to get a job and all that?"

"I told your grandfather that I'll provide for your baby anyway I can. Nothing else matters." He leaned his head against hers.

"Hmm." Xiaoyu smiled, drifting to sleep "So what are we going to name him?"

"How do you know it's a 'he' already?"

"Instinct."

That's the end of the chapter! Yay! I know Wang seems REALLY mean and all, but he does soften up a bit.


	9. My Plague Returns

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything having to do with the Tekken series.

Chapter 9: My Plague Returns

_They battled on throwing punches and kicks so fast I could barely keep up with them. Hwoarang was beginning to show signs of fatigue. Like thing couldn't get any worse. Jin's body suddenly shifted. Long, black-feathered wings grew from his back, while horns from his head. His eyes grew red and a malevolent aura surrounded him. It appeared to be giving him strength. I screamed in terror. I think it just got worse._

_Hwoarang pushed himself further. It was then that I realized this wasn't over their usual quarrel; Hwoarang was fighting for our lives. He pushed Jin onto his back, trying desperately to constrict him. Jin's aura exploded violently, a force so powerful that it threw Hwoarang backwards and temporarily disoriented him._

_As Hwoarang staggered to his feet, Jin quickly spun around, lightening swirling around him. I gasped. I knew this attack. It was the deadly strike my grandpa used to tell me stories about when I was a child. Jin's father, Kazuya, used this attack to as a final blow to his opponents in the earlier tournaments. Before I could react, it connected with Hwoarang. He landed back on the ground, lightening moving all over his body, as it lay unmoving._

"_No… Hwoarang, please get up…you have too…Haneul?" I bawled, stretching my hand out to him. I knew I couldn't reach him, but I had to try._

_Jin turned and looked at me. His power began dwindling slightly, and then he growled, infuriated with his weakening body. "I want it back."_

That's the end of the chapter! Honestly, I scared myself with this whole concept. In later chapters, you'll find out exactly _what_ he wants back.


	10. AWOL

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything having to do with the Tekken series.

Chapter 10: AWOL

The years went by easily despite Hwoarang being drafted into the Korean military. By the time he ran away back to Japan and fought Jin in the tournament, they had already found him. He of course fled and retreated to the apartment he shared with Xiaoyu and their son.

_Knock-knock_

Xiaoyu answered the door, she dropped a freshly cleaned bowl and it shattered. She just stood there speechless until Hwoarang scooped her up in his arms.

"Welcome home," she said in between a few tears "We've missed you so much!"

He set her back to her own feet in the middle of the kitchen and then kissed her and rubbed her largely swollen belly. She became pregnant again during his last R&R* almost seven months ago. "I missed you guys, too."

They heard children's playing blocks topple over in the next room.

"I guess Mikazuki knows you're home, too." Xiaoyu smiled.

The toddler ran into the kitchen and reached up for Hwoarang "Daddy!"

"There's my little buddy," he scooped him up and tickled at his sides "did you miss me?"

He reached up for Hwoarang's face and gave him the usual slobbery baby kiss "Yeah," he answered, half giggling from the tickling.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around Xiaoyu "It's hard to believe he'll be two soon."

She smiled and swept some of Mikazuki's hair out of his face "I know, he grows very fast."

"Daddy," Mikazuki stuttered slightly, "do you wanna play blocks with me?"

He smiled "Of course, little guy. Just let me help mommy clean up the mess in here, deal?"

"Deal!" he jumped out of Hwoarang's arms and ran back into the living room.

He took the dustpan out of Xiaoyu's hand, "You know you're not supposed to be bending over, Iseul might pop right out of you."

"Yeah, speaking of fast growing," she rubbed her belly "I think she's starting to get cramped."

He smiled, dumping the pieces of broken bowl in the trash "Ling, I,"

She knew exactly what he was going to say "Yeah, why are you home now? You're not supposed to get leave again until…" she glanced at the calendar.

"Yeah, yeah, I just left. Iseul will be born soon and the tournament was today-"

"You ran away to go to the damn tournament?" she glared, placing her hands on her hips.

He took her hands into his "No, I mean, I did plan it so I could get there and come home-"

"You do know that your unit knows where we live right?" she scolded.

He hung his head, remembering the events earlier "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't plan all of the details…" he kissed her forehead and retreated to the living room.

"Why's mommy mad at you, daddy?" Mikazuki smashed his hand though a small tower he'd made.

"Daddy's a big dummy." Is all he could tell him before the toddler lost the point.

Xiaoyu stepped into the room "You're a good-hearted dummy." She grinned and sat behind him on the couch.

He leaned his head back into her lap "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

She leaned close to his ear and said in Chinese; "It's kind of hard to stay mad at my big sexy sergeant."

He smiled goofily ear-to-ear "Yeah, does that mean-"

"That I'm going to go finish the dishes? Then yes." She joked and kissed his forehead.

Hwoarang watched her walk back into the kitchen. Absolutely loving that fact that, even though she was pregnant, she looked very fuckable in his baggy blue shirt. "Hey, Xiao,"

She turned around and noticed the only reason he called her name was so he could peak up her shirt. She amusedly rolled her eyes and left the room.

"What did mommy say?" Mikazuki's eyes were big.

"What?" he smiled and stacked a block on the top of a large stack, but it was at a bad angle and they all fell over.

Mikazuki clapped, laughing a little. Then his face became serious again "She said something weird. What was it?"

Hwoarang's face flushed a little, trying to think of something more appropriate to tell him "She said 'Mikazuki and daddy better go brush their teeth or they're grounded'!" he made an overly theatrical 'oh no!' look.

The toddler put his hands on his cheeks and shrieked "Nooo!"

Xiaoyu called from the other room "What are you two doing in there?"

Hwoarang shushed Mikazuki and they simultaneously replied "Nothing!"

The doorbell rang, he heard her put down the dish and mumble "Its eleven-thirty at night, who the hell. . ." he suddenly remembered their conversation earlier, and that the Korean military knew he was back in Japan. He jumped to his feet "Ling!"

The door flung open and ten men stormed into the room armed with M-16s. Xiaoyu screamed and Hwoarang ran into the room. The men pointed their rifles in his face.

Xiaoyu immediately clung to him, tears already forming in her eyes and Mikazuki ran in to see what was going on "Daddy-"

"Xiaoyu, get him." He said sharply, not moving a muscle. He was cornered and one false move could put his jeopardy.

A man stepped in front of him, on the arm of his jacket was an emblem that marked the man as a lieutenant. A rank above Hwoarang, "Sergeant, the court martial will have your head for this! Abandoning your post is punishable by death!" the man punched Hwoarang in the gut. He only flinched slightly.

Mikazuki kicked and screamed "Stop it! Daddy!"

Xiaoyu crouched to calm him down "Sh, Mikazuki, honey."

The man looked down at them "Who are they?"

"They're my family, sir." He answered respectfully.

"Why is this not on file?" he glared.

Hwoarang thanked whomever he needed to thank that Mikazuki didn't understand Korean either "Xiaoyu and I are not married."

"It would still be on file since you have a child."

"Mikazuki is not my biological child, sir. She sent test results of her current pregnancy to the corp."

"And what will they reveal?"

"That we will be having a girl in two months." He looked the man in the eyes.

The man chuckled slightly "Do you really think it's easy to leave the military… alive? Especially after you've demonstrated your lack of commitment to us?"

"No, sir." He swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice even.

The man turned his back to him, "Good, then, it's time to say goodbye. You're coming with us."

Hwoarang just sunk to his knees, unable to believe he'd never see his family again. He tightly wrapped his arms around them, the wrenching in his chest was almost too much to bear. He couldn't breathe, it was like he was being crushed to death.

"I love you." Xiaoyu unsteadily, clinging to him with all her strength.

"Me, too, daddy." Mikazuki wiped tears from his eyes.

"I know," he choked out "I love you, too." Tears escaped his eyes and his voice became a whisper "I'm so sorry, Xiao, I'm such a fuck up."

She couldn't say anything, it just hurt too much. It also hard to look at him because even though she couldn't understand Korean… she could tell by the look on his face that they were in trouble. This was the first time she's ever seen him shed tears. It wasn't just the tears, it was the utter pain that crippled his very nature. She entangled her fingers in his red hair, cherished every kiss she planted on his skin. She tried to swallow but it felt like she had a lump in her throat and that she was being choked by it "Haneul," she paused, trying to make herself speak, "What did he say?"

He shook his head, trying to find words "He said… that I've forfeit my life."

She was paralyzed at first, unable to believe the words that came out of his mouth. She managed to gather all her rage and push it above her sorrow, she to the man, speaking in her first language despite the fact that she knew he wouldn't understand her "You monster! How can you just take someone away from their family like that?!" her voice turned into a trembling whisper "We only just started… It can't be over now…not like this-"

The man turned around, eyes fixated on Xiaoyu "Sergeant. What did she just say?"

"My Chinese isn't fluent. All I understood was 'we just started'," he had to stop for a moment, repeating her almost killed him "and 'it can't be over'."

The soldiers just stared. In all their years of service, all of them witnessed what would happen if they dishonored the corp. A few of the men shed tears, thinking of their families back home.

"Arrest him." The lieutenant told one of the soldiers.

He hesitated for a moment, "Sir, yes, sir!" he pulled out hand cuffs, looking at Hwoarang apologetically "To your feet."

Hwoarang took a deep breath, and pressed his lips to Xiaoyu's. Then he kissed Mikazuki on the cheek, struggling to speak "Be a good boy, okay? And keep mommy safe for me."

"I don't want you to go!" his balled fists wiped tears from his eyes.

He stood to his feet, helping Xiaoyu up as well. Hwoarang placed his hands behind his back.

The soldier secured Hwoarang's hands and with the lieutenant's lead made their way to the exit.

"Please," Xiaoyu said in Korean, it was the first word Hwoarang taught her. She reached for him.

The soldier behind Hwoarang halted her, he was far away from the lieutenant to speak freely "I'm sorry, ma'am. I really am."

Hwoarang pushed the soldier to the side enough for Xiaoyu to wrap her arms around him, he whispered in her ear "I need you to be strong for me, okay?"

The soldier gently separated them and continued for the door.

Xiaoyu just stood there, unable to do anything else but stare, with Mikazuki clinging to her leg.

This will not be where Hwoarang meets his end! But seriously, the final scene here was very difficult to write even though I've been envisioning this for about seven years. I had the motions down pact in my head, but I'm not very good at painting pictures with words so I'm not sure if this sucks or not. I really wanted to incorporate Hwoarang and Xiaoyu speaking in their first languages, and a little more. I figured since Hwoarang is an orphan that he'd most likely be a rolling stone of sorts, he'd probably be able to speak a few languages. As he said, he not fluent in Chinese but he understands enough of it to get the point. As for Xiaoyu, she doesn't understand Korean at all. She used to visit Japan a lot as a child (mentioned in chapter one) so she's fluent in it.

SIDE NOTES:

The name of the chapter was brother's suggestion. AWOL basically means that a soldier dishonorably leaves the military (i.e. ran away) and is executed after capture.

*R&R is the military term for leave, when the soldiers get to leave base and go do whatever they want for a few weeks.

Mikazuki is quite possibly my favorite Japanese word, it means 'crescent moon'. Iseul, their unborn daughter, has a Korean name meaning "Dew", I like it mostly because it rhymes with the name I gave Hwoarang (Haneul).


	11. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with the Tekken series.

Chapter 11: Welcome Home

Turns out, since Hwoarang was a family man, the military had to release him by law. The discontinued his contract almost two months later. Just in time to make it home before Xiaoyu gave birth to Iseul, he got to the front door of their apartment and his phone rang "Hello?"

"Hey," Xiaoyu said "where are you?"

"I just got home," he stuck his keys in his pocket "why, you aren't home?"

"No," she groaned in pain "I'm contracting, we're on the way to the hospital now."

"Be there in a minute-" he ran outside, cranked his bike and was off.

"My girlfriends having a baby," he told the receptionist "Last name Ling, first name Xiaoyu?"

The woman stared at the computer screen for a moment "Room 416."

"Thanks!" he ran to the elevator. Halfway up, a crowd of people entered "Come on, come on. Can't you people hurry up?!" he yelled at them. The elderly glared at him, whispering about him. He looked at his watch, the elevator seemed to be moving painfully slow "Can't this thing move any fucking faster?!"

"Someone needs to wash that young man's mouth out with soap." One of women snapped.

"Argh," he growled "shut up you old bat."

Everyone in the elevator gasped "Someone should call security." The doors slid open slowly "Finally!" Hwoarang carelessly pushed by the other passengers. One of the older men quickly closed the door "He's foreign and wearing militant clothes, do you think this could be an attack?" the people all stared in shock and confusion. He didn't seem to be armed, but with someone as capable looking as he was, it was possible. "16, 16, 16…" he mumbled to himself "there's 18, 17,-" he ran though the door, the doctors were just leaving "Did I miss it?!" he grabbed one by the shirt.

The man was taken aback. No one had ever treated his with such disrespect "Yes," he glared "the children are healthy. Congratulations."

"Children?" he ran passed them.

"You're late." Xiaoyu flashed him a tired grin.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He held her close, kissing her sweaty forehead "I tried."

She nuzzled against him, smiling and tugging at his low ponytail "Iseul has a new older brother."

"What? Twins?"

"Yeah… the doctors told us that when we had the ultra sound done, Iseul was in front of her brother so it was hard to tell. They said we should've had heart-beat monitor tests done too."

"Where are they?" he looked around.

"They're with grandpa and Mikazuki in the baby room. It's down the hall to the right." She smiled.

"I want to go see them… Will you be alright by yourself for a few minutes?"

"Yep." Xiaoyu flashed the same cute smile he loved, the one that always made his heart race.

"I love you. And I've missed you so much." He hugged her tightly.

"I love you and missed you too, Haneul."

Hwoarang pouted childishly. He hated it when she called him that.

"What's wrong, my sweet, sweet spec ops sergeant?" she poked his nose.

"I got demoted for abandoning my post, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" she ran out of drabble to talk about "Okay, I can't stall anymore. Go ahead and see the kids. Mikazuki really missed you."

Something curled around his leg, he looked down "Hey, buddy!" he picked up the toddler.

"I missed you, daddy!" he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I missed you, too, Mikazuki. Did you do like I asked you?"

"Yep, I kept mommy super-safe." He said proudly.

Xiaoyu laughed "Tell daddy what mommy said to mean men, honey."

Mikazuki looked at her to make sure it was okay to repeat her, she nodded. "Okay, mean men would ask her if she had a man, and she would tell them 'My boyfriend's in a spec ops unit. Have you ever had a sergeant's boot up your ass before?' then they'd get all scared and run away. I thought it was really funny!"

He burst out into laughter "My only question is, who's been giving you sugar?"

"No one, why?" the child looked puzzled.

"I have never in my life heard _anyone_ talk that fast." He kissed Mikazuki's forehead.

He jumped off his lap "Wanna see my new brother and sister, daddy?"

Hwoarang smiled "Yes let's go."

"Hold up." Xiaoyu raised her hand as if she were in class "Mikazuki, where's grandpa?"

"With the babies." He grabbed onto Hwoarang's leg because he knew he has in trouble.

"How'd you get back here?" she put her hands on her hips.

He pouted "Grandpa asked a nice nurse take me here." He pointed to the floor.

"Hey, Mikazuki?" Hwoarang picked him up "Why don't you stay here and protect mommy?"

"You're not leaving again, are you, daddy?" he balled his fists under his chin as his eyes watered.

"Of course not, buddy. I just want to go see your new siblings, okay? I'll be right back."

He pouted "okay…"

Wang was cooing at the babies when Hwoarang walked in "Hey, Wang."

"Hello, Haneul. Welcome home, my boy." Wang patted him on the shoulder. "Come see your children, adorable! Honestly, I didn't think it anything coming from you could be considering anything positive!" he joked.

"Mikazuki's cute." He shrugged, leaning over the crib.

He cleared his throat "I said that 'came from you'. Do I really look like a blind old fool?"

"Nah, just old." He smiled as one of the babies wrapped it's hand around his pinkie finger.

Wang put his hands on the crib "That was the most selfless act. Mikazuki is a bright and happy boy and I thank you being there when Jin was not."

Hwoarang froze up, he just stared blankly at him.

"I'm not suggesting anything by it." He cleared his throat "I know I have not always seen eye to eye with you, and at first, well hell I didn't like you. But now, I see, you really do love and mean well for them. I don't think even if I picked someone for my granddaughter, he wouldn't be as good as you."

Hwoarang placed his hand on Wang's shoulder, not really sure what to say "-"

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'." He grinned, "So what are you going to name him?"

"Hm?"

"Xiaoyu said she wants you to name your son."

Hwoarang thought for a moment "During the first few months of Xiaoyu's pregnancy, at first I hoped for a boy, and to name him Jie."

"One who rises above the rest. . ." Wang nodded to himself "That is a perfect name for him."

Yay, Wang and Hwoarang get along now! And whew, twins, huh? Don't they sound cute? The name Jie is Chinese, you better remember what it means! But seriously, it is the perfect name for him. Because if I ever ended up writing a sequel story about their kids… Hwoarang and Xiaoyu are only mentioned and the kids are in their teens. It'll be about how the strain of Mikazuki not being biologically Hwoarang's wears on Mikazuki and Jie's relationship as brothers. Isuel, of course, not caring that Mikazuki is only her half-brother tries to break the negativity between them.


	12. The Pieces Fit Together

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything having to do with the Tekken series.

Chapter 12: The Pieces Fall Together

"_What are you talking about?!" I sob, shrinking back to keep distance between Jin and me._

"_He is the last link I need to make my power whole again." He looks down beside me._

_I look down and Mikazuki is hanging onto me. I scoop him up in my arms. _

"_Stay away from us!" I threatened._

"_Stop me then." He maliciously grinned and flew towards us._

_I push Mikazuki back. I sloppily stood to my feet, ignoring the pain in my body. Jin grabbed me by my throat and lifted me in the air once my back hit a wall._

"_Let my mommy go!" he started running towards us._

"_Mikazuki…stop… just run…" I gasped as Jin's gripped tightened._

_Suddenly I was on the ground, I look up Hwoarang was back on his feet again and reached down to Mikazuki. _

"_Run!" I screamed when Jin rose again. A burst of power emitted from him, his outline turned to a blur and he caught up with them quickly. I could feel my heart stop right before his electrified fist connected with Hwoarang's chest, while he simultaneously picked Mikazuki up by his shirt, lifting him in the air._

_Jin looked the toddler in his tearful eyes "Don't worry, son. After this you will never be able to feel pain again."_

I know what you're thinking, 'ohhh! That's what he wants!'. Yes that. His son inherited some of his power… This, in turn, makes Jin weaker while he's turned into Devil Jin. Sorry by the way, the chapters so short because I didn't want to give away what happens in the end.


	13. Why Do I feel Like This is déjà vu?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything having to do with the Tekken series.

Chapter 13: Why Do I feel Like This is Déjà Vu?

"Mommy," Mikazuki tugged on her pinkie

Xiaoyu yawned "Hmm?" she took Mikazuki's tiny hand into hers "Honey… its two o' clock in the morning…"

"The monster was in my room again. He told me he was gonna take me away." He pouted, tears stinging at his eyes.

Hwoarang tightened his grip around Xiaoyu's waist "There's no such thing as monsters, buddy, go back to sleep."

"It's okay, I'll be right back." She said softly moved Hwoarang's arm and threw on her sleep shirt.

She opened his bedroom door, Mikazuki gripped her shirt tightly as she flipped the light switch, smiling as she theatrically checked his closet and under the bed. "See, honey," she picked him up and laid him down in the bed "nothing's in here. If my super-strong little man is afraid of something that does exist then how is he supposed to protect me, hmm?" she tickled his ribs.

Mikazuki replied between giggles "Okay, I'm not scared anymore!"

She tucked him in and gave him a kiss when held his arms out to her "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, mommy. Sorry I got so scared." He said with a small guilty pout.

"Don't be sorry, honey. It's natural to be scared sometimes. Next time just tell the monster he's not real and you're not scared anymore."

"Okay." He smiled and rolled to his side when she turned off his light.

Xiaoyu crawled back into her bed after moving her shirt.

"Did you tell the monster hi for me?" Hwoarang rolled to his back and caressed her face.

"You just did." She giggled, pressing her lips to his.

"Ha, ha," he said between kisses.

She sat down on his stomach, rubbing his warm chest. She suddenly got the creepy crawlies, she felt the over whelming sense that someone was watching them. She pulled the blanket around them, and cuddled over him.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you're scared now too?"

"Just a little creeped out from what Mikazuki said."

"Aw, come on, Xiao, you're too old to believe in monsters." He rubbed her back.

She shook her head "Not monsters. Something else." She tapped her chin.

"All I'm saying is that it's stupid to be afraid of anything. You know I'd die for you and the kids," He ran his hand down her back and stopped at the outer-side of her thigh "as long as I'm here you have nothing to worry about."

Something about that statement brought tears to her eyes, overwhelming pain that sunk her heart like a boulder being thrown into a lake. …And she was tied to it.

Hwoarang noticed she was upset, he smiled despite the fact he knew he'd been the cause. In his opinion, she was unbearably cute when she got worked up over nothing. "Sh, it's okay, baby. I'm sorry, I forgot that you're a softy."

She hit his shoulder "Jerk."

"I know," he placed butterfly kisses all over her "that's why you're so crazy over me."

She sighed and just gripped him tighter, trying to hide a smile that graced her face.

He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Hwoarang walked into the apartment, pushing a double-baby stroller in hand and a fistful of groceries in the other, and to top it all off he had another grocery bag in his mouth. Mikazuki followed shortly after, struggling to carry a box of cereal that was almost as big as he was.

Xiaoyu let out a long, rib aching laugh before she took the box from Mikazuki and the bag from Hwoarang's mouth. She put them on the kitchen counter.

"Fuck house cleaning," Hwoarang said, as if he was creeped out "you are coming with me next time."

"Why's that?" she started un-bagging the groceries "They give you too much trouble?"

He stuck his hand in a bag, shaking his head vigorously "Nah, it was the flippin' females on the way into the store, in the store, and even on the way back."

She giggled, poking him "It's just because that's the only chance they'll ever have to talk to a super handsome, sensitive guy like you."

He tickled her back.

"Oh!" she said suddenly and walked out of the room for a minute. When she returned, she had something in her hand "Mikazuki, how many times do I have to tell you not to bring things from outside into the house!" she deeply inhaled after her scornful sentence, holding up a single long, black feather "They're really dirty." She threw it into the trash then washed her hands.

Mikazuki hid behind Hwoarang's legs "That's from the scary monster, mommy! I told you he was real!"

Xiaoyu stopped in her tracks. Glancing back into the trash can, she thought she had seen it before but wasn't sure until her son confirmed it. The monster _is_ real. "Hwoarang," she said, panic was obvious in her voice.

He took Mikazuki and the twins in the living room. Jie and Iseul were put inside the playpen. He looked at Mikazuki again "Stay here and watch your brother and sister, okay?"

Xiaoyu shut their bedroom door after Hwoarang entered, tears in her eyes, "That feather, my nightmares, they're real."

She had told him enough of her dreams to get the point, but he tried to make it look like he just thought it was a creepy coincidence "Come on, Ling, this is getting ridiculous. It's nothing-"

"It's not nothing!" she shouted, balling her fists "It's Jin. Whatever Jin became has made him more powerful. But it's depleted when heirs are put into the picture. He used to tell me that he was worried that his father's evil nature would engulf his heart entirely. He knew that when it did happen, his father would come for him. To kill him. To regain his full power. The older Jin got, the more powerful he got. He probably destroyed Kazuya a long time ago. But now all he's missing is the final link to the bloodline. Mikazuki."

He wrapped his arms around her, he didn't want to believe it. But he had no choice but to. He remained silent.

"What do we do?" she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I don't know. All we can do is wait for the bastard to show up. I'll have to find a way to keep him from hurting Mikazuki. You and the kids are the most important things in my life. -Than anything I've ever known. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." He tightened his grip around Xiaoyu.

That's the end of chapter 12! Hope y'all liked it. Honestly, I scared myself when I came up with the concept that Xiaoyu finds a feather in Mikazuki's room and finds out that her nightmares really are true and Jin wants to kill their son. I found it rather eerie.


	14. Your Face, My Fist, Her Scars

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything having to do with the Tekken series.

Chapter 14: Your Face, My Fist, Her Scars

The next tournament was just around the corner, Xiaoyu and Hwoarang decided that it would be better to seek Jin out rather than wait for him to catch them off guard. They lied to Wang, telling him they wanted to go on a date. Mikazuki was a smart child and quickly figure out what was going on.

"Why are we here exactly?" Hwoarang pulled the ignition key from his motorcycle.

Xiaoyu jumped off, waiting on him "We need to know for sure what we're dealing with."

Hwoarang wrapped his arm around Xiaoyu's shoulder as they entered "But a library? Can't we just go to an armory or something and buy a few guns? I mean if he does get out of control we'd at least have back up."

"…Hwoarang, honey? Shut up." Xiaoyu grabbed hold of the back of his shirt, obviously not amused by his antics.

He shrugged slightly, and sat on a table next to the isle Xiaoyu was on "All I'm saying is that I don't think it's a good idea to waste time here."

When Xiaoyu emerged into view, she had a stack of books in her arms piled higher than her head "You know, Haneul,"

He jumped up and took the books from her, sitting them on the table.

"so it's better to run around the world looking for a needle in a haystack?" She sat down and flipped a book open.

He sat back down on the table, "No," he glanced at the stack reading the titles "Seriously, Xiaoyu, folklore?"

"Got any better suggestions?"

He raised his eyebrow "_The Demon Within_? _Devils on Earth_? _Accounts of Possession_? …You really think he's evil?"

"I don't know what to think, but the amount of power he wielded in my dreams was immortal."

"They are just dreams though. Your worst fears are magnified in them."

She shook her head "Hwoarang, you know I don't exaggerate things, even when I dream."

"_Xiaoyu Land_?" he leaned towards her.

A slight blush graced her features "Um, well, okay maybe a little." Her blush worsened when he leaned closer with his usual drop-dead sexy smirk. She parted her lips slightly when he brushed his lips against hers. "We're never gonna get," she said in between kisses "anything done if you keep doing that."

"A Complaint?" he wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her up into the kiss.

Her only reply was throwing her arms around his neck. She knew that if her nightmares were premonitions then this was her last moment with Hwoarang.

Hwoarang pulled her into his lap and laid back.

Xiaoyu brushed her fingers from his neck, passed his ears to grip his hair. After he came home from the military, she convinced him to pierce his ears to add to his sexy-rebel-look. He currently had three tiny loops in his left ear, and two in his right. They drove her even crazier for him, which she had previously thought wasn't possible. She lifted her head back when his kisses traveled down passed her collarbone, that eerie feeling that someone was watching them shot through her once more and she opened her eyes. She gasped "-Jin-" she struggled up.

Hwoarang leapt up onto an elbow, he whipped his around so swiftly that his hair slung around his head.

Xiaoyu dropped down to the chair but missed it by an inch; she hit the ground with a light thud "Owwww!!!"

Even though he knew this wasn't the time, he grinned at her clumsiness while helping her up.

Jin stood still, completely unmoved. …And no feeling of awkwardness showed through his skin what so ever. This scared Xiaoyu, he was always unreadable during fights, but this was different. His aura was nothing short of sinister "I suppose asking if you missed me is out of the question."

Hwoarang pulled her behind him, popping his knuckles "Finding the dirt bag was easier than I thought it'd be. Kazama, you're goin' down."

Jin smirked, "You best catch me off guard first." He glanced down at the books piled on the desk "I see we're here for the same reason."

"What happened to you?" Xiaoyu whispered, clinging to Hwoarang's shirt.

"After defeating true ogre, a dark power awakened from within me. I feared its power, so much that I could not bear to remain in your company. I fled Japan and isolated myself in order to keep the people I love most safe. But with this power growing beyond my control, it is only a matter of time before I'm completely lost."

Hwoarang winced slightly; he'd been hoping all this time that Jin didn't leave out of love for Xiaoyu. Hearing it in person with her standing behind him made it all the worse. He remained silent.

"What about Mikazuki?"

"It was a mistake on my part, even though our son's power" his glance met Hwoarang's eyes as he spoke the words 'our', adding extra sharpness to it "isn't active, it still takes from my own. Weakening me and slowly killing me while I'm in that form. After leaving, I starting having dreams about him and out of my curiosity came back a few days before the start of the fourth tournament, hoping to catch a glimpse of you. As soon as I saw him, I was astounded. No one could have such a striking resemblance to me unless the said person was a part of the Mishima bloodline. Since then, the devil inside of me has become obsessed with him, it wants its power back and will stop at nothing. Speaking of our child, it seems you've gotten over me already."

She ignoring his last scathe "There has to be another way-" tears filled her eyes.

Jin shook his head. "One of us will have to die."

"And that's you, right now-" Hwoarang took a step forward.

Jin's eyes shimmered crimson "There are by standards here, that wouldn't be the wisest decision."

He glowered, he took a step forward "When Mikazuki's like is at stake you think I care about a couple o' strangers?!"

"Haneul!" Xiaoyu grabbed onto him, slightly calming herself down "This really isn't the place."

He defensively shook her off "What? So you're takin' the loon's side just 'cause he still loves you?"

Tears filled her eyes, she shook her head incredulously as he showed no sign of remorse for his accusations "…" she grabbed one of the books and ran down stairs.

"Fuck…" he smacked himself in the head, of all the retarded things he's said in the past, that was certainly the kicker. He heard Jin's knuckles crack.

"Apparently we're not done here."

He clenched his teeth, but was unable to hold his tongue "You really hurt her. I know I can't completely fix what you've done to her."

"It was the only choice I ha-"

"You didn't see her! I didn't even know how serious it was at first –she almost broke into two-"

"You saved her, none the less. Isn't that what you wanted? To be her hero, the only one she'll ever need?" he arrogantly smirked.

Hwoarang balled his fists and rushed him, his first two throws missing, the third connecting with his jaw.

Jin barely so much as recoiled, rubbing his jaw "I have no time for play right now." As he leapt forward and his knee connected with Hwoarang's gut.

He flew back, slamming into the table, shattering its legs. He recovered quickly, though, and scoped the area, it seemed that Jin had fled. He limped outside and saw Xiaoyu, still obviously upset, but absentmindedly staring at the upper floor's window.

She blinked twice and glanced at him, snapping out of it. "Oh my god-" she said swiftly, rushing to his side. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

Despite the fact he was still hurt from Jin's words and her reactions from earlier, he still loved her and pulled her into a gentle caress "Better now that I'm back with you."

She wiped stray tears from her face "I'm so sorry, Haneul, I was –I'm so sorry!" she buried her head into his chest.

"Don't be. Don't ever be. I shouldn't have got so hot headed. It won't happen again, promise." He held out his pinkie.

She mournfully smiled and wrapped her pinkie around his.

"Come on, we should go home and regroup. We've got ourselves one hell of a fight coming up."

And that would be the end of this chapter, I hope it turned out okay. But if it didn't, hey, look on the Brightside… I quit my job today and Ohhh so happy. That place seriously sucked and it was time for me to move on. Since this is technically a summer break for me, I'll have lots of time to catch up with my hobbies before the next semester of college starts. So I'll probably update more frequently.


End file.
